


Various unrelated drabbles

by virtualpersonal



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabble Collection, Drabbles, Gen, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-04
Updated: 2015-04-04
Packaged: 2018-03-21 06:19:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3681201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/virtualpersonal/pseuds/virtualpersonal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first three drabbles were written for an spn-bigpretzel challenge.  I may add other drabbles here as I go.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Title** : Present  
 **Characters:** Sam and Dean  
 **Genre:** Humor, Gen  
 **Rating:** PG

 

His brother never bothered wrapping. Today was different. Sam raised a brow at the red box, neatly tied up with a ribbon and sporting a bow. They’d been eating in and cooking. Was this another thing that changed since they’d made the bunker their home? 

Pushing away his research, Sam carefully undid the ribbon. Glancing at his brother from under his bangs, he opened the box. He’d expected porn, maybe, or socks. Anything but the really, really, pink cap, with a long blonde braid hanging down the back. 

“Dude?” he gave Dean a questioning look.

“Happy Birthday, Princess,” Dean smirked.


	2. Chapter 2

**Title** : Bookish  
**Characters:** Sam and Dean, teenchesters  
**Genre:** Humor, Gen  
**Rating:** PG-13

His thirteen year old brother on the couch, with a blanket, engrossed in a combat strategy book by choice? Dean knew something was off. 

Dad scraped the eggs off his plate and nodded. “It’ll do you more good than all the fiction you read.”

Dean’s gaze darted to his brother. He saw Sam’s brief smile. And something else. A suspicious flush.

When dad went to shower, Dean pounced and found a magazine nestled inside the book. “You’re too young for porn!”

“Dude, you didn’t just say that,” Sam answered with far more poise than Dean ever had at that age.


	3. Chapter 3

**Title** : I Win  
 **Characters:** Sam/Dean  
 **Genre:** Humor, Slash  
 **Rating:** R

Hot, flushed and damp with fever, Sam instinctively Dean’s name. Instantly, Dean was holding a glass to his mouth. Sam took a swallow.

“You okay, Sammy?” Dean asked.

Sam reached up to smooth the furrow between Dean’s brows. His fingertips tingled and he focused more intensely on Dean.

“What can I do to make it better?” Dean asked.

“Kiss me better,” Sam answered.

Never one to deny his brother, Dean brought his mouth to Sam’s, then jerked up. “Sonovabitch!”

“I win,” Sam smiled, pulling Dean back down, instantly forgetting their bet about who would crack and touch the other first.


End file.
